Like Father, Like Daughter
by Auresque
Summary: Blue is finally going to meet her father but he thinks she’s an... escort. Oh dear.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon.

**Summary:** Blue is finally going to meet him; but he thinks she's an… escort. Oh dear. Like father like daughter… AUISH

**NOTE**: I hope you guys know what I imply when I mean "escort".

**SECOND NOTE**: Credit to jkminimoon for letting me use _Tsukino _as Blue's surname.

* * *

Blue twirled her umbrella a few times nervously over her shoulder. After many years of searching for her parents, she finally came in contact with her father.

Well, it wasn't really her.

Gold and Silver worked to their bones trying to find her biological parents. It was them that told her the good news, and Gold who spoke to her father about when to meet.

* * *

_Not even five minutes ago…_

"_Blue, are you sure you're going to be alright?" _

"_I'll be fine, Green! Really!" The said brunette wrestled out of her overprotective friend's grasp on her right arm._

_Red scratched his head. "If anything, we'll be on the deck training anyway. We can see you from there."_

And so she can. If she could crane her neck a little higher and stand on her loyal Pokemon, she can see the heads of her two friends sparring.

* * *

At last she felt a shadow drape over her. She looked up from her Ditty umbrella to see a man in his late forties.

* * *

Mr. Tsukino stopped in his step to closer examine the girl. Over the phone he was told to meet a very special woman; the mere thought of a phone arrangement was better then walking along the red light district. The person who spoke to him was very vague about who the girl truly was or why he should meet her, but… he used his imagination.

He guessed the girl was about sixteen. There was something about her that made his inner being tremble with happiness.

* * *

Blue sudden felt a wave of emotions beyond describing. A part of her wanted to cry and jump into her father's arms. His magnificent azure eyes gazed warmly into her very own.

In fact, part of her wanted to hit him for the kidnapping though she knew it wasn't his fault but all of the incompressible emotion melted into joy.

* * *

Mr. Tsukino smiled as his glasses glistened in the sun. "You're one beautiful woman a man such as I have ever laid eyes on."

Blue's eye twitched. Was that a pick up line?

His azure eyes wavered over her body, particularly at her long exposed legs from under the red skirt. "You're one fine woman. Are you the special girl I'm here to… acquaintance with?"

Her jaw and her Ditty-makeshift-umbrella dropped. Her blastiose shifted under her. That Gold!

He took her silence as an insult. "Oh, my dear, I said _"You're hot!"_ I hadn't been this turned on in almost twenty years!"

With that said, Blue died a little on the inside.

"So, my beautiful flower, how much for a few nights? The wife and her constant nagging are driving me mad." He rubs his fingers together as if mimicking the exchange of dollars.

"I'm not-!"

The man pulls out a rather thick wallet, bills sticking out giving the appearance that the small wallet will burst at any moment. Blue eyed the wallet rather hungrily before giving herself a mental slap and glaring at her father-figure.

"Look! You can't just-!"

"You're tough one. Usually a few words and my charm…" At this point Mr. Tsukino gives a dazzling handsome smile and sparkle that even made her Ditty swoon. "…gets more than enough of my share of ass." He reached out and grasped her hands. "I might have to work with this one…"

Blue stood to her full height, tearing her hands from him and standing on top of her water Pokemon in anger and embarrassment. "ARE YOU SERIOUS? I'M BLUE, YOUR DAUGHTER YOU NASTY DISGUSTING---!"

The man froze in shock.

If he had been paying more attention he would have noticed the girl had the dark brunette hair in contrast with his wife's honey locks, the same eyes and even the same nose. (Though Blue is shameful to admit.)

"No… No! That can't be!" He almost cried. His face drained horribly, as he remembered his daughter's disappearance nearly 10 years ago. If he still had that picture of Blue before her disappearance, he would see the same girl has he did in the picture.

Blue huffed angrily from atop her Pokemon, with a step; she slid off her beloved Turtley, and stood in her full height in front of her father practically seething in rage because her father mistaken her for a prostitute. It would have gotten messy if she hadn't acted.

Stammering, he nervously slicked his hair back. "Ah, I'm sorry. I, I don't' know…." It was then he understood that that Gold-person meant on the phone by a very special girl.

"Indeed." Blue snarled. Her warm fuzzy feelings of joy disappeared with her father's libido.

Almost on the verge of a panic attack, he found himself unable to say anything.

"Blue! Everything alright?"

The Tsukino family looked up and saw both Green and Red waving to them from the deck. Blue waved them off dismissively. Both boys stare at each other before vanishing from view.

Mr. Tsukino gaped in surprise. He opened and closed his mouth several times like a fish without water. It took him a bit to find his voice.

Blue stared at her father exasperated. "What is it, _father dear?_" She made sure to say the last part as sarcastic as she could.

A shark like grin spread over his handsome features. "Are you their PIMP?"

Blue died a little more inside.

**FIN**

* * *

That was too fun to write. Don't know if this counts as crack.

I think I'm one of the first writers to write a fanfiction about Blue's parents.

Also, yes I'm back. School has ended for me, so expect some oldrivalshipping and crack stories soon!


End file.
